Silica (SiO2) films formed by vacuum processes such as the CVD method have hitherto been used frequently as interlayer insulating films in semiconductor devices and other devices. In recent years, an insulating coating film which comprises a tetraalkoxysilane hydrolyzate as the main component and is called an SOG (spin on glass) film has come to be used for the purpose of forming a more even interlayer insulating film. Furthermore, as a result of the trend toward higher degree of integration in semiconductor devices and the like, an interlayer insulating film called an organic SOG film has been developed which comprises a polyorganosiloxane as the main component and has a low dielectric constant.
With further progress in the degree of integration or multilayer constitution especially in semiconductor devices and the like, better electrical insulation between conductors has come to be required and, hence, an interlayer insulating film material having a lower dielectric constant and excellent cracking resistance has come to be desired.
Proposed as materials having a low dielectric constant are a composition comprising a mixture of fine particles obtained by condensing an alkoxysilane in the presence of ammonia and a basic product of partial hydrolysis of an alkoxysilane (see JP-A-5-263045 (the term “JP-A” as used herein means an “unexamined published Japanese patent application”) and JP-A-5-315319) and a coating fluid obtained by condensing a basic hydrolyzate of a polyalkoxysilane in the presence of ammonia (see JP-A-11-340219 and JP-A-11-340220). However, the materials obtained by these methods are unsuitable for industrial production because the reaction products have unstable properties and the films obtained therefrom have considerable unevenness of properties such as dielectric constant characteristics after a PCT, resistance to CMP after a PCT, and adhesion to substrates after a PCT.